246 Messages
by The Bohemian Closet
Summary: As Logan was so close to Julian where their hips were almost touching he could feel the vibration of Julian's phone. He gave a confused look. "Are you vibrating?" Derek spitted his drink out in shock, he wasn't sure what to make of that. Pairing: Jogan


Author's note: I do not own Dalton clearly nor do I own Glee, but this is all I own, enjoy.

Summary : As Logan was so close to Julian where their hips were almost touching he could feel the vibration of Julian's phone. He gave a confused look. "Are you vibrating?" Derek spitted his drink out in shock, he wasn't sure what to make of that. Pairing: Jogan

_From the Bohemian age presents_

_246 messages_

It was 6am in the morning where the sun hasn't fully risen, Julian was snuggling in his comforter, enjoying the cold morning. He was half awake when he heard his phone buzzing, he grumbled at the interruption, but debated that it could be an important message.

Julian got up from his bed, his hair was ruffled in a sideways manner, although this bed hair was definitely a good look for him and his eyes were sleepy and misty, he extended his hand towards his drawers and took his phone, flip it to check his messages.

The message puzzled him, all it said was "I love you so much Jules, you need to marry me" Julian put it down, he was used to getting messages like this but it wasn't usually on his personal number, it was always on twitter.

His phone buzzed again rapidly indicating that he has several messages. Hesitantly he flipped his phone open and there it was 12 of the same message. Julian dismissed it as a prank and left his phone on silent as he head to cafeteria for breakfast.

Julian's phone kept vibrating but Julian pretended that it wasn't. The silent serene walk along the hall way was interrupted by the sound of Derek arguing with Logan. _Oh the joy_, Julian thought.

"Derek, I never lose, I'm the one that's beating you at tennis all these years!" Logan said with his hands in the air.

"Nope, you're the one that's always losing Lo, I can't believe that you don't remember that!" Derek said, he gave one of the most annoying eye roll causing Logan to raise an eye brow in frustration.

Julian gave a soft laugh "That's it girls, let's go" he said walking ahead of them. Derek kept his hands behind his head in a relaxed manner and followed Julian while Logan frowned but followed his two best friends anyway.

The three sat at a round table, all facing each other. "I'm telling you, you have terrible memory Lo" Derek said while nibbling his sandwich.

"God dammit Derek would you just admit your loss already?" Logan said, he shot Derek a death glare.

Julian was just staring at Logan, it's interesting how bright the blond hair looked when the sun hit's it, and it's always almost golden. "Hey Logan, you know your hair..."

"What of my hair Jules?" Logan asked, shifting his attention to the brunette.

Jules blushed slightly when Logan stared into his eyes, he always felt that, that look Logan gave him, it always seem like Logan could see through his soul. "It looks awful in the morning" He stumbled.

Logan frowned, first Derek insist on winning now Jules is telling him that his hair looks awful, that's it, no more mister nice guy he thought. Logan moved in closer to Julian causing Julian to look up, "What Logan?" He said wondering what the blond was doing so close to him.

Logan just smirked and grabbed Julian by his neck, using his other hand to ruffle Julian's hair. "Not so pretty now ain't it Jules?"

Julian was annoyed, and Derek watched in amusement while sipping his drink, it was always so interesting how the both of them manage to annoy each other so much.

As Logan was so close to Julian where their hips were almost touching he could feel the vibration of Julian's phone. He gave a confused look. "Are you vibrating?"

Derek spitted his drink out in shock, he wasn't sure what to make of that, his face was bewildered. The soda was spilled all over Logan and Julian who stared at him in confusion.

Julian sigh, "It's my phone Derek, get your head out of the gutter"

Logan released Julian and grabbed his phone, "It keeps vibrating…aren't you gonna check your messages?"

Julian moved forward and reached his hand out in attempt to retrieve his phone but Logan pulled it away. "Logan, it's my phone, return it!" He said almost shouting.

Logan didn't enjoy seeing that Julian felt he had to hide certain things from him, his imaginations strayed, was it a girl friend? or worst a new best friend? He stared at the screen curiously.

Derek scoff at his two best friends, he saw Logan keep swinging the phone out of Julian's reach as Julian keep trying to get his phone back, whist screaming at Logan. And if he didn't know any better, he would have thought that they were flirting. They resemble two young teenagers teasing each other on a summer's day. But it was getting irritating so, _Oh brother _he thought as he got up and snatched the phone from Logan.

"Let's see now, what is the great Julian Larson hiding" He said smirking as he flipped Julian's phone on. Logan smiled amused as Julian just stared at Logan and Derek with angry eyes.

Derek's eyes widen at the sight of Julian's phone screen. "What the hell Jules? 246messages? And there're all from this morning, within the last hour…" Derek turned to stare at Julian with blood shot eyes, his eyes said it all, he knew about Julian's stalker and by the looks of it, the stalker has found Julian's private number. "Is it him Julian?"

Logan was taken back, 246 messages in one hour? From the same person presumably. He knew by the sound of it that it has to be a fan gone crazy and since they now have Julian's number, it's dead serious.

Julian just snatched his phone back from Derek, "I don't know, but it's nothing" He slid his phone back into his pocket and sat down on the table to eat.

Logan slammed a hand on the table. "Jules do you honestly believe that?" He screamed.

By this time, the whole cafeteria was staring at them, Logan's voice had managed to echoed around the whole cafeteria. Julian was mad but he didn't know how to respond so he got up and left. He hurried to the hallway avoiding the stares of the other Dalton students. Derek looked at Logan who looked back at him, their faces both expressed concern and slight irritation.

"Bitch" Logan muttered, as he went after Julian. He grabbed Julian's arm and force him to turn towards him. "What are you going to do about this Jules?" he said fiercely, clearly demanding an answer.

"Nothing!" Julian said angrily. "Because what he wants is for me to do something, so I won't let him have the satisfaction! So I won't do anything at all"

"Are you kidding me Jules? What if something happens?" Logan said closing the gap between them. Derek came by and sigh as he saw the two shouting at each other, he approached them but his attention diverted to a certain figure at the end of the hall way. The figure was of a familiar boy and it was watching them.

"Nothing is going to happen Lo, These are just messages! What are they going to do? Come out of my phone and shot me? I don't think so" Julian managed to say all of that in one breath.

But at that note, Julian felt a sharp feeling in his stomach, he felt cold and dizzy suddenly. His vision was blurred and a terrible sensation of pain and emptiness came over him. A loud gun shot was heard echoed through the halls of Dalton.

"JULIAN!" Logan screamed as he saw his best friend collapsed to the ground, Derek shouted and pointed in the direction of the man with the gun who was now fleeing.

The last thing Julian saw before everything went black was Logan staring at him. As his face reached the ground, his phone fell out of his pocket the last message on the screen was

**Good bye Julian **

_To be continued…_

_I hope you guys enjoyed it, reviews are very very much welcomed, but if you just read and enjoyed it, I would be very happy. This writer's greatest joy is to be able to bring joy to others. And please follow me on tumblr for previews and other stories, thanks a lot. The link is at my profile. I love you guys _

_Or you can search for_

_thebohemiancloset _


End file.
